


About Dean and Cas

by deservetobesaved (andloushallguideme)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Outsider, Season/Series 12, sometime in s12 but before the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andloushallguideme/pseuds/deservetobesaved
Summary: Various people who have been/are in the Winchesters' lives were interviewed about Dean and Cas. This is what they said.





	About Dean and Cas

**Bobby**

“Cas is the best friend Dean’s ever had. It’s no walk in the park getting to know Dean, so to be his best friend? Yeah, that’s pretty special. That idjit doesn’t let anyone get near ‘im. No one. But Cas. Cas was different. He hated him in the beginning. But everyone has hated someone they love at some point.

I ain’t ever seen anyone give up as much as Cas has for Dean. And that’s a damn shame, because Dean (don’t tell him I told you this), Dean deserves so much more than he thinks he deserves. And Cas is one of the few people in the world that sees that. I’m glad he found him.”

**Kevin**

“Cas is scary. And so is Dean. But then you get to know them and you realize they care. A lot. More than the average person. They risk their lives over and over again for the good of the world, when the world doesn’t necessarily deserve it. They care a lot about each other, too. They stared at each other a lot. I don’t know if they knew they were doing it or not, but it was definitely not platonic if you know what I mean. Shit, don’t tell Dean I said that!”

**Charlie**

“What Dean and Cas have, at least from what I’ve read in Carver Edlund’s books and what Dean has told me (which isn’t much), is tragically beautiful. I honestly don’t know how Dean hasn’t made a move yet. Cas is brave, funny, and DREAMY?! I mean, you don’t have to be into dudes to know that Cas is a catch. I think Dean is figuring it out, though. He has to, or I’m going to have to punch him in the face from the grave.”

**Chuck**

“Castiel is one of a kind. He may very well be the bravest, fiercest, most righteous angel in existence. That’s probably why Dean has taken such a liking to him. They’re similar in that way; always putting someone else’s needs before their own, always sacrificing their well-being for others, often times for each other. Dean has been through things no human should ever have had to go through, yet he still stands; with a blade in his hand and blood on his skin. I think Dean is still standing, not because of me, but because of Cas. When Sam wasn’t there Cas was the only one standing next to him, ready to give his life for him at a moment’s notice. I don’t think Dean takes that for granted, and I think Cas is starting to realize that.”

**Claire**

“Dean and Cas are so blind. I don’t think Cas sees the way Dean looks at him, and vice versa. The way they look at each other is heartwarming and it makes me want to puke. They act like I’m their daughter. A part of me resents that, because they will never fill that void, but another part of me appreciates it just a little (if you tell them I told you that I’ll kill in your sleep). Cas may be in dad’s body, but he’s a completely different person. I’ve gone from hating him to _caring_ about him. Can you believe that? Same with Dean. They have burrowed into my life and… that’s okay.”

**Lucifer**

“Ugh, those two drive me nuts. And I’m _Lucifer_! I could have sworn they’ve been married for 50 years. On Cas’ end it’s all, _Dean_ , _Dean_! And on Dean’s end it’s all, _where’s Cas_? Their little “friendship” is sickening. They’re fun to mess with but then they start crying, sacrificing their lives for each other. It’s the same thing over and over again. If you wanted to torture me all you’d have to do is lock me in a room with them.”

**Mary**

“You know, honestly, I don’t know what’s going on with them. All I know is that Dean cares about Cas _so_ much. As much as he cares about Sam, I think. And that’s saying something. When I first got to the bunker I saw them hug each other after Cas thought Dean was dead. The way Cas said Dean’s name; I could hear the relief in his voice and I saw the beginnings of happy tears. I saw Dean’s small smile as Cas embraced him firmly. They’ve clearly been through a lot together, and I’m just so glad Dean has had someone else beside his brother by his side. It’s nice to know someone is sticking around, not just because they’re family, but because they wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

**Crowley**

“Ah, yes, the boyfriends… They may not think they’re a couple but they’re mistaken, as usual. The staring, the longing, the sacrifices; I can see it a mile away. Dean needs Cas and Cas needs Dean. I don’t know why it’s so hard to get them to admit it. I think Dean has a soft spot for me, but if it came to killing me to save Cas, he’d kill me, no doubt about it. Those lover boys just need to be locked in a room for a couple of days and they’d come out sweating and have untamed hair, if you know what I mean.”

**Sam**

“Okay so I don’t know if they’ve noticed this, but they stare at each other for a looong time. I tried staring at Cas for more than 2 seconds once and he turned away. So it’s definitely a Dean and Cas thing. I mean, I could go to the store and go back to the bunker and they’d still be staring at each other. On a more serious note, my brother loves Cas. He knows it, but he doesn’t say anything about his feelings because he’s scared. Cas obviously loves Dean, too. When he was dying in the barn he said, “I love you…I love all of you.” I mean, why did he have to say it the second time?!

I’ve never seen Dean care for someone like that in my life. Besides me and Bobby and Mary of course, but we’re family. And Cas is family too, but it’s different. Cas is like my brother, but there’s something more between the two of them. Back when I didn’t have a soul Cas had said that they had a profound bond, and I didn’t understand it then… But I do now. And I am so, so grateful that Cas has stuck around. My brother needed someone to lean on that wasn’t me, and Cas is it. Cas will always be it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
